


The Middle

by subak



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, it gets steamy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subak/pseuds/subak
Summary: In the center of Junhui's world is Wonwoo





	

Shit.

Junhui’s eyes flew open at the sudden realization that his 7:00 AM alarm didn’t go off. In normal circumstances, this would be deemed acceptable because only Junhui would be late. However, Wonwoo relied on Junhui’s alarm and now the faith of Wonwoo’s tardiness was on Junhui’s shoulder and he wasn’t going to let Wonwoo be seen as irresponsible because of him. 

Junhui’s phone lit up to kindly remind him that it is 7:42 AM. Wonwoo had to be out the door by 8:00 and into the office by 8:30 AM. If Junhui can get Wonwoo ready by 8:10 AM he could probably still drop Wonwoo off in time and he would be a few minutes late. 

“Wonwoo! Get up! My alarm didn’t go off,” Junhui says as he throws the covers off. “We’re going to be late!”

Wonwoo’s head perks up at the sound of Junhui’s voice. By the time he registers his words, Junhui is already out the bedroom and into the kitchen as he turns on the coffee machine. When Junhui is back, Wonwoo is sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes trying to chase whatever left of sleep there might be. 

Junhui has to remind himself that they’re going to be late for work but Wonwoo looks all too attractive with the morning light hitting his face and his hair tousled from sleep. 

Wonwoo is watching Junhui with wide eyes as he enters the washroom and comes back out with a toothbrush in his mouth. The closet doors are flung open and Junhui is running through his fingers through the various shirts hanging. He’s glad he managed to iron most of them or else they would be looking in the laundry for some decent shirts to wear. 

Junhui pulls out a white shirt and black slacks for Wonwoo. He can already see Wonwoo in the outfit; his shoulders filling up the shirt while the sleeves are rolled back, revealing his arms. The shirt is tight enough for Wonwoo’s back muscles to show through and Junhui has to occupy himself with finding proper pants for Wonwoo before his mind wanders somewhere else. 

By the time Junhui has his teeth brush and light blue shirt buttoned, the smell of coffee has filled the small apartment and Junhui is back into the kitchen again. He places two slices of bread into the toaster and rummages for the jam in the fridge.

“Junhui,” 

Junhui whirls around on his feet and is floored to see Wonwoo still in his pajamas. “Wonwoo! We’re going to be late for work. Why aren’t you dress--”

“It’s Saturday.” 

_ Ding. _

The toaster goes off and Junhui can feel himself freezing at the realization of Wonwoo’s words. His eyes shift to the calendar hanging beside the fridge, and there it is. The word ‘Saturday’ is all Junhui can see and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Wonwoo joins Junhui in the kitchen. He pulls a mug from one of the cupboards and begins to fill his cup up, leaving a bit of room at the top for cream. Junhui automatically shuffles over when Wonwoo opens the fridge. He can’t take his eyes off the calendar. How could he forget? 

Junhui’s mouth falls slack and Wonwoo uses this as an opportunity to place the piece of toast in his mouth. Junhui recoils and his face scrunches, not because the toast surprised him, but because there was blueberry jam on it and Junhui’s favorite was always strawberry. 

Wonwoo is laughing at Junhui’s face as he places the piece of bread in his mouth, ignoring the fact that it was just in Junhui’s. He’s watching him with a smile hanging on his lips and his eyes beginning to curl. 

“I can’t believe I forgot it was Saturday,” Junhui says numbly. 

Wonwoo shrugs and finishes the last bite of his toast, rubbing his hands together to dust off the crumbs. Junhui’s hand automatically reaches out to brush the specks of bread left on Wonwoo’s face, earning a grin from the later. “You’ve been overworking yourself. Take this as a reward.”

Junhui nods and begins to run his hand through his hair, loosening his perfectly styled hair. His fingers go to undo the top two buttons of his shirt and he could already feel the lack of sleep slowly consume him. Wonwoo is watching Junhui with the utmost adoration as Junhui begins to put away the jams and cups, mumbling about his stupid alarm and work. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything but instead, he opts to stare at Junhui gliding around in the kitchen, opening cabinets with no problem and placing everything where they belong. From the corner of his eye, Junhui can see Wonwoo gazing at him and he could only offer a blank stare in return.

“What?”

“You’re incredible,”

Those two words take Junhui off guard and turn his cheeks red. He busies himself with washing whatever dishes were left in the sink to take his mind off what Wonwoo had just said. Wonwoo is chuckling as he tilts back whatever is left in his mug. He places the mug in the sink, using it as an excuse to kiss Junhui on the temple when he passes.

“Meet you back in bed!” 

//

 

Junhui is desperately rummaging through the fridge, looking for the  _ goddamn onions  _ because he had promised to make Wonwoo kimchi jjigae. 

The weather had changed drastically from breezy but slightly warm to pitch black and rain. The change in the season didn’t bother Junhui until Wonwoo had brought it up one night over braised short ribs. 

“It’s getting colder and colder,” Wonwoo said, picking at the beef with his chopsticks.

Junhui hums in agreement, bringing a piece of cabbage to his mouth. “At this rate, we might get snow.”

“All this cold weather makes me want kimchi jjigae,” Wonwoo sighed. “Reminds me of home.”

Junhui’s cooking could never be as good as Wonwoo’s mom. Her years of cooking and knowledge of food could never compare to what Junhui has learned over the course of three years. He might not possess the skill she has, but he did possess determination and the least Junhui could do was try.

Junhui had waited until there was a day when the temperature dropped and the nights were extra chilly. He figured this would be a nice surprise for Wonwoo; when he came home and the first thing he smelled was kimchi jjigae. Junhui could only hope this gave Wonwoo half of the warmth his mom’s stew would. He knew this couldn’t compare but he still prayed it brought Wonwoo a bit of joy even if the taste was lacking. 

However, at the rate Junhui was going, maybe kimchi jjigae wouldn’t even be possible. He had pulled out half of the leafy greens from his fridge, in search of an onion because he could have sworn he just bought some. 

All he needed was one onion. It would be enough to bring out the spices in the stew but also a sweetness that would compliment the tartness of the kimchi. Junhui placed all the vegetables back in the fridge and let out a sigh of irritation. He was beginning to weigh his options. He could make it to the market down the street and back before Wonwoo got home, but the kimchi jjigae would be delayed and Junhui wasn’t sure how bad the traffic was. 

_ Too late now _ , Junhui thought as he tossed the apron around his neck onto the back of a chair. Before he could even turn off the stove, the front door opened and Wonwoo emerged. Junhui could feel his heart sink at the appearance of Wonwoo and the absence of dinner that was supposed to surprise him. 

“Hi,” Wonwoo smiled as he kicked off shoes and pushed it neatly against the wall with his toe.

“You’re home,” Junhui said. “Early.”

“Yeap,” Wonwoo replied, making his way to the kitchen. “Boss sent us all home early since we’ve had a rough week.” 

Junhui made a small noise as Wonwoo placed a kiss on his cheek. His eyes traveled to the cut kimchi, tofu, and green onions sprawled on the kitchen counter. Wonwoo pointed at the kimchi. “Are you making kimchi jjigae?” 

“I  _ was  _ making kimchi jjigae,” Junhui corrected. “We ran out of onions. I was going to make it for you because it’s getting cold and cold weather reminds you of kimchi jjigae.” 

Wonwoo could feel his lips curve up as he watched Junhui poke the tofu with his finger.  “I guess it’s a good thing I stopped at the grocery store then, huh?” Wonwoo said, raising the white plastic grocery bag in his left hand. 

Junhui’s eyes immediately widened and Wonwoo placed the groceries on the counter, reaching into the bottom of the bag to pull out an onion. Junhui wasn’t sure if he wanted to throw his arms around Wonwoo or kick him in the shin. He opted for taking the onion out of his grasp and immediately began peeling it. 

“I bet you planned this all along,” Junhui mumbled under his breath as he drew the knife to cut the onion in half. 

Wonwoo laughed and shrugged. “I was hoping if I bought all the ingredients you would catch on. I guess you did.” 

Junhui scoffed. “And to think I was going through all this effort to surprise you.”

“I have one for you too!” Wonwoo is going through the groceries until his fingers hit a glass bottle. He pulls out the bottle of red wine and waves it at Junhui. “This is for you.” 

Junhui has to put the knife down just in case he cuts his finger off as he marvels at the bottle in Wonwoo’s hand. He lets out a chuckle of disbelief and goes back to cutting the onions while shaking his head. “Did you buy anything else or was that it?”

“I was thinking of getting dessert or something, but they didn’t have what I wanted,” Wonwoo said, looking over Junhui’s shoulder.

“Oh?” Junhui answers without looking up. “They didn’t have cake?” 

“No. They didn’t have you,” 

Junhui’s knife stops midway through dicing the onions into smaller pieces. He feels Wonwoo’s breath on the back of his neck, just before he presses a kiss gently on his nape. Junhui looks up to see Wonwoo on the other side of the counter. He opens the bottle of wine and his eyes meet Junhui’s as he takes a sip from the bottle. Then, much to Junhui’s dismay, Wonwoo quirks his eyebrow up and smirks as if he had no idea what happened. Wonwoo leaves Junhui alone flushed in the kitchen while he takes the wine with him to the bedroom. 

//

Junhui is lying in bed wide awake, staring at the ceiling. 

What time was it? He would get up and check but Wonwoo was a light sleeper and he was currently pressed up against Junhui’s side with his head resting on Junhui’s shoulder. He knew even if he attempted to move, Wonwoo would stir and the fingers around his arm would tighten, a silent plea not to go. 

Junhui guesses it might be closer to 3AM. They had gone to bed around 1AM and Wonwoo had stopped talking shortly after and started mumbling incoherent sentences. Junhui begins to feel Wonwoo scooting closer to Junhui. He begins to wonder if Wonwoo is cold and he makes a mental note to turn up the heat a bit in the apartment before going to bed. 

Speaking of bed, Junhui makes another reminder to himself to change the sheets tomorrow if he gets the chance. He’s lost track when the last time he changed them was and he hopes the stains from their loving would come out. 

‘We could always just get new ones’ Wonwoo would say. ‘And then we’ll wreck them’. Junhui wonders if Wonwoo has always been like this. Eager and passionate. He knows at work Wonwoo is seen as reliable and hardworking. His cold demeanor that intimidates people yet it also draws them in. The thought of work seeing the Wonwoo that drives Junhui absolutely crazy with his touches and kisses sends a tingle down Junhui’s spine. 

“You’re still awake,” Wonwoo mumbles. 

There’s a bit of shuffling that goes on but nonetheless, Wonwoo resumes back in the same position, face squished against Junhui’s shoulder. Junhui tries to angle himself so Wonwoo can rest his head on his actual shoulder and not against it. His efforts go to waste because Wonwoo isn’t budging and Junhui thought he had fallen asleep again. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Junhui answers almost a little too fast. 

Wonwoo chuckles. “Don’t. I’m right here. Go to sleep.” 

“I can’t,” Junhui says. “I’m not tired.” 

“I can help with that,” Wonwoo says, brushing his lips against Junhui’s bare shoulder. Junhui doesn’t miss the drop in his voice.

“I would like to be able to walk tomorrow, thank you very much,” Junhui replies. 

“I can be gentle,” 

Junhui doesn’t have time to formulate a proper response because Wonwoo has managed to successfully pin him into the mattress. Junhui is looking at Wonwoo very unimpressed while Wonwoo is looking very impressed with himself. 

“Wonwoo, you have work tomorrow,” Junhui says as Wonwoo begins to busy himself by leaving soft kisses on Junhui’s neck.

“That’s what sick days are for,” Wonwoo mumbles, lightly sucking at the skin under Junhui’s jaw.

Junhui sighs and he already knows he’s going to cave in. He can already feel his body beginning to melt under Wonwoo’s feathery touches and brief kisses. 

“Just remember… you promised,” Junhui groans when Wonwoo begins to run his hands up his stomach. 

“I promise,” Wonwoo smirks.

Even in the moonlight, Junhui can see the twinkle in Wonwoo’s eyes before he leans in to capture his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am lowkey Wonhui trash tbh. 
> 
> Welcome to the second part of my series where I name my fics after EDM songs.   
> I wish I wrote essays as fast as I write Wonhui fics.


End file.
